beauty_and_the_beast_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The West Wing/Wolfos Attack
(At the hall with the suit of armor, Double D was explaining while Eddy, whom he was not paying attention to, only mouthed on what he was saying, much to their amusement with Pluto following the group) Double D: As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it! (He chuckled for a moment) Double D: Now, where was I? (He then noticed the suits of armor looking at them where they were, much to his annoyance) Double D: As you were! (The heads all snapped back to face forward) Double D: (Turning back) Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the... (However, he and the others noticed Olivia's group was gone) Double D: Huh? Guys? Where is everyone? Tiana: (Ponders) I believe they went off near the West Wing. Hubie: (Nods) Oh, that's good. (However, they realized in horror) Hubie and servants: THE WEST WING?! (Quickly, they rushed off to find them, with Pluto following. With Olivia's group, Blossom looked concerned as they looked at the stairway leading to the West Wing) Blossom: Guys, I don't think we should go over there. Olivia: I'm not going to listen to a giant mouse, and besides, I'm curious. Blossom: I'm just stating a word of precaution. Ace: (Agreeing) And he did say not to go there. (As he spoke that, Olivia almost neared the steps, when Hubie and the servants quickly blocked her and the group's path, smiling nervously) Aria: Okay, we'll bite. Trixie: What's going on? Eddy: Uh.... Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring and stupid. Billy: (Grins) Oh, so that's the West Wing. Blossom: Well.... One peek wouldn't hurt. Ace: Fine by me. (Tiana whacks Eddy) Tiana: (Hits him angrily) Nice going, Eddy! (Olivia's group began walking up toward the steps) Marina: Now, what could he be hiding up there? (However, Hubie and the servants blocked them again) Hubie: He's not hiding anything. Honest. Billy: Uh, if it's nothing, why would it be forbidden? Ace: Billy! Billy: (Confused) What? (They were only blocked more) Tiana: Perhaps, you would like to see something else, of course? Olivia: Maybe later. (The group tried again, but were blocked again) Naveen: (Desperately) What about the gardens or the library? Olivia: (Smiles) You have a library? (Hubie and the servants got excited) Double D: Yes, indeed. Naveen: With books. Double D: Gads of books. Ed: Mountains of books. Eddy: Forests of books. Tiana: Cascades of books. Hubie: Swamps of books! Double D: More books than you can ever imagine. (Hubie and the servants with Pluto following began heading out as Double D continued) Double D: Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper.... (Olivia's group began following them, though Olivia stopped, making them stop upon noticing) Ace: Well? Marina: Aren't you going to this library? Olivia: But I really wanted to see the West Wing first. Marina: I see.... (When Hubie and the servants were gone, Olivia's group walked up to the steps, then down a long, dark corridor, with Bubbles shivering a bit. They passed broken statues, a broken mirror with concern and finally neared the end. There, they saw the door handle with what appeared to be a sneering face) Snake: Great, sssssssomething I didn't want to sssssee. Ace: Oh, come on. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. (Adagio only sighed before pulling the door opened. Inside, the group looked as they saw a complete mess. There, they saw many pieces of old cheese, broken furniture and toys, and clutter) Sonata: You think he'd had a little time cleaning up. (They then turned, noticing a picture of four figures. Three mice, two males and one female, and one penguin, though their faces, except the female mouse, were covered by the slashes while Olivia looked at the younger mouse in the picture. Then, they noticed something shimmering. They turned, noticing the rose inside the glass jar. They slowly walked to it before Olivia took the jar off. However, before she could touch it....) Hubie: (Whispering) What are you doing?! (Olivia's group noticed Hubie looking concerned) Marina: (Whispering) Sorry, but we just wanted to take a look. Hubie: (Whispering) Well, we need to leave before.... (He and Olivia gasped suddenly, noticing the Mouse King, a few feet from them, glaring and snorting. They jumped away from the giant pouncing mouse, who placed the jar back on the rose. He then glared angrily at Olivia, who looked fearful to him) Mouse King: (Glares) Why did you come here? Olivia: (Frightened) I'm sorry. Marina: We didn't mean to make.... Mouse King: I warned you to never come here! Bubbles: (Gulps) We only got curious! Blossom: We don't mean any harm. Mouse King: Do you even know what you could've done?! YOU COULD'VE DAMNED US ALL!!!! (He throws a broken wooden chair at the wall, scaring the group and concerning Hubie) Olivia: Stop it! Mouse King: GET OUT!! (With fury, he knocked a few empty tables down as he roared in anger, and Olivia's group ran away in fear) Mouse King: GET OUT!!! (Blossom and Buttercup turned around angrily) Buttercup: Gladly! We'll leave all right! Blossom: And just to be sure, we're never coming back.... EVER!! Hubie: (Worried) Wait, come back, please! (When the Mouse King was done, Hubie turned to him in anger) Hubie: See what happens when you lose your temper?! Now they'll never come back! And that girl penguin I made friends with won't return again as well because of you! (Hearing him, the Mouse King's anger melted away, and realized Hubie's right. Back with Olivia's group, they rushed down the staircase in the foyer, past Naveen, Tiana, and the Eds) Naveen: Where are you going? Wait! Olivia: Promise or no promise. We can't stay here another minute! Ace: Nice knowing you! Bye! (Olivia opened the door as the snow blew in and the group ran out) Double D: (Worried) No, please! Wait! (It was too late as the door shut behind them. Out in the forest, Olivia rode on Epona with the group in the wagon, heading home. Seems like they're free finally. Just then, the group noticed the Wolfos in front of them) Aria: Oh my.... (The Wolfos started chasing them through the woods. Finally, a Wolfos stopped Epona in her tracks by jumping in front of her and blocking the way, claws ready. Having no other choice, the group climbed off and/or got out to fight. The same Wolfos blocking the way lunged toward Epona, but Marina whacked the Wolfos away with a huge branch. One even clawed Snake's right shoulder and Billy's left arm. As a few more came near them, Olivia gasped in fear, trying to whack them with Marina wildly. However, they tripped, landing on the ground before the Wolfos slowly approached the group, ready for the kill. One of the Wolfos lunged at the two screaming girls before a familiar bigger mouse and mutant penguin quickly grabbed the wolf monster and throwing it aside, much to the group's surprise. The two bigger monsters then continued fighting the Wolfos as the group watched in surprise. The remaining frightened Wolfos quickly ran off. As soon as they were gone, the group looked at the two, with them looking back at them. The bigger mouse was bleeding from his claw marks on his right arm with Hubie's left leg scratched up. The two fell face flat in the snow. The group looked away to the road. However, they looked back at the Mouse King and Hubie, who lifted his head and sadly looked at Olivia with tears along with Hubie, who tearfully looked at Marina) Ace: Come on, guys. We gotta go. (Feeling sorry for the Mouse King for the first time, Olivia and Marina reconsidered leaving) Marina: You can go if you want.... But Olivia and I are staying behind. Ace: Are you sure? Olivia: They came to save us.... That means.... They do care for us. (Realizing they're right, the group gave in with soft smiles) Bubbles: (Smiles) It seems that way. Snake: (Clutching his wounded shoulder) Yessssss. (The Scottish mouse placed her coat onto the fallen bigger mouse) Ace: (Sighs with a soft smile while giving in) Fine, you win. Buttercup: (Giving in) Yeah. Blossom: (Giving in with a nod) Okay. (The group then headed back to the castle with the wounded monsters in the wagon. Later in the parlor, Granmamare poured some hot water in a bowl before Olivia took the towel out of the water, ringing it before looking at the bigger mouse holding his wounded arm, with Snake, Hubie, and Billy's wounds bandaged) Olivia: Here, now. (Notices) Oh, don't touch that. (He growled at her, with the others backing away. Olivia kept trying to reach the wound with the towel) Olivia: Oh, just hold still. (She placed it onto the clawed arm before the bigger mouse roared in pain, prompting everyone to hide) Mouse King: (Angrily) That hurts! Olivia: (Frowns) Well, if you would've hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much! Mouse King: If you and the others hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened! Olivia: (Angrily) Well, if you hadn't frightened me, my sister, and friends, we wouldn't have run away! (He prepared to speak, but thought for a moment before glaring his red eyes to her) Mouse King: (Angrily) Well, you, your sister, and your friends shouldn't have been in the West Wing! Olivia: (Angrily) Oh, yeah? Well, you should learn to control your temper! (The Mouse King, hearing her say that, slowly calmed down. It reminded him of how Hubie and the servants always told him to control his temper. The group and servants came out of hiding, calmly surprised to see the Mouse King react calmly like that from Olivia's remark. Olivia and the Mouse King both looked at one another before their eyes turned to the wounded arm) Olivia: Now, hold still. This may sting a little. (The bigger mouse turned away, clenching his eyes and bit his lip while Olivia cleaned the wound, looking at him) Olivia: Oh, by the way.... Despite that Snake and Billy got hurt, thanks for saving our lives back there. (His opened his eyes, turning toward her. Everyone looked as the Mouse King became more calm to her) Mouse King: (Calmly) You're welcome. (Then with that, Olivia started bandaging the Mouse King's wounded arm) Coming up: Ratigan, Drake, Vanitas, and Fidget talk Frollo into helping them in an evil plot that will make Olivia and Marina agree to marry Ratigan and Drake respectively. At the same time, Hiram and Utonium, along with the good villagers, leave to go rescue Olivia's group, unaware of the plot. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies